


Insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, hello mtv and welcome to my crib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caliban tops. Logan bosses. Caliban finds out he likes listening to Logan, surprisingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look this is just another pwp okay. i promise i have another fic coming and there IS a plot, dw
> 
> also this was written in exchange for a playlist for a friendo
> 
> i dont own anything please don't sue but enjoy

If this is what heaven felt like, Caliban couldn't wait to get there. He supposed he had already arrived since this _was_ paradise, but no matter. He was shaking like a leaf, barely leashed desire coursing through his blood, as he sat atop of none other than the Wolverine himself.

But of course Logan just _had_ to make it as difficult for Caliban as physically possible. 

He noted this with his lips pressed together in a thin line as he tried tugging his hands from behind his back. It was a weak and laughable attempt; even with one hand holding his hands behind his back, wrists crossed, his grip was as strong as iron. 

“Fucking isn't any fun when neither partner is willing to move, bub.” Logan’s voice rumbled out suddenly, and Caliban swallowed hard. His tone was edged with impatience, and it was obvious he wasn't willing to wait much longer. Hesitant, Caliban met Logan’s gaze. Even though it was obvious that he was a little annoyed, the albino mutant could see (and smell) the playfulness crossing his features. Caliban’s cheeks colored, and he turned his head away, suddenly rather bashful.

They had agreed that night to let Caliban ride Logan after they had both reached a general consensus that, while Logan wasn't much of a bottom at all, he’d make an exception for Caliban, who had next to no expertise in topping, thank you very much. He had been curious, though, and besides, what would it hurt to try it?

Well. It was pretty evident that Caliban was clueless. 

“Hey. Look at me.” 

Slowly, the albino mutant turned his head back to face Logan. There was a rare softness in his expression that Caliban hardly saw. He had only seen Logan save such expression for Charles and Laura, so he was a little shocked to see it reserved for him as well. Caliban chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervousness fluttering in his chest.

“Do you want to keep going?” Logan asked gently. His thumb was rubbing over the inside of one of Caliban’s wrists, making small circular motions over the soft skin. 

Caliban’s response was overly eager. “Yes, of course.” He took in a breath then continued as his voice took on a self-conscious tone. “I’m just...not sure of what to do.”

“Hm.” The mutant beneath him shifted his hips slightly, jostling Caliban and pulling a moan from his lips. A smirk grew on Logan’s face at that. “Well, then, I’m sure I could help you with that,” he drawled, his other arm tucking itself underneath his head. He looked relaxed and comfortable; it was certainly a sight to see anymore. “Lift yourself up a little bit.”

Caliban did as he was bid to do, shivering at the feeling of Logan’s cock sliding from him just until an inch or so remained inside of him.

“Let yourself down, nice and easy. Yeah, like that. Just like that,” Logan continued, his words hitching at the feeling. Caliban’s cock twitched, and he bit back a whimper as Logan slid back into him again. “Good job. Now fuck me like that.”

His movements were jerky and awkward at first. It wasn't until Logan murmured, “You’re only going to get to come like this; I’m not touching you, and I'm sure as hell not letting go of your hands,” that Caliban really started going at it.

He never really put much thought into what Logan said to him during sex before then, as Logan was usually very vocal and Caliban, well, _wasn't_ , but this time, he couldn't help but listen.

“Look at you. Should let you be on top more often.” Logan’s hips lifted as Caliban came back down, meeting his movements. “God, you're doing so well. _Fuck_.” The grip on his wrists tightened slightly; the hand behind Logan’s head lashed out to grasp Caliban’s hip to guide his feverish movements. The added touch pulled a whine from Caliban’s lips. “I love hearing you. The little noises you make--shit, tilt your hips towards me, yeah, _good_ \--drives me fucking insane.” Caliban squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as his legs shook a little from the suddenly overwhelming pleasure that was pulled from him from the new angle. 

Logan was growling now, his words leaving him at a faster pace as he started to thrust up into Caliban. His stomach tensed as he tried to keep himself from falling on top of Logan from the intensity of his thrusting. “Do you even know how much self control it takes to not just fuck you on every surface in this goddamn house, to not just bend you over the table and stuff my cock up you and fuck you until you're screaming? I've heard you scream, I've _made_ you scream, and I could do it again.” Caliban’s back arched, and he yelped as Logan’s fingers dug into his hips. There’d be bruises the next morning. “ _Those_ noises. Good boy. Let me hear them again.”

An abrupt, sharp thrust had Caliban clenching his hands and crying out, rutting against Logan desperately. He was so close; he could feel the now familiar heat building within him, threatening to consume him. 

He wasn't nearly prepared for what Logan would say that would ultimately push him over the edge, his voice a snarl: 

“Be a good boy and fucking _come_ for me.”

Stars burst behind his eyelids as his mouth opened in a silent scream, his body shaking as his hips jutted weakly, strings of come covering Logan’s abdomen. Not much afterwards, Logan was reaching his peak as well, a combination of a near pained sounding groan and growl erupting from his chest. 

Caliban dropped his head, biting his lip hard as his brows furrowed, eyes still shut tightly. Logan released his hands, and he steadied himself on his hands, trying to catch his breath and keeping himself from collapsing on top of the other mutant. Every muscle in his abdomen and legs burned. He grimaced as Logan pulled out, easily lifting the albino mutant and setting him back on the bed as he got up from the bed to dispose of the condom and clean himself up.

Shakily, Caliban laid on his back, finally opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. The bed groaned and dipped as he heard Logan climb back into the bed. Two hesitant arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. There they rested, Caliban’s back against Logan’s chest. 

“Caliban.”

“Mm.” He made a noncommittal noise in return, lacing his fingers through Logan’s, where his hand rested on his abdomen.

“I was serious.”

“About what?” 

“Wanting to fuck you on every available surface in this house.”

Caliban turned his head to glare at Logan through the corner of his eye. He waited for a moment, searching for the right words, gave up looking, and simply said, “You’re fucking insatiable.”

Logan’s laugh rumbled through him, and he pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. His stubble scratched, and Caliban huffed softly. “I know,” was all Logan shot back with.


End file.
